In this Fast Track SBIR application, NanoVasc (Alameda, CA) plans to use its proprietary and innovative electrospinning process (initially developed at U.C. Berkeley in Dr. Song Li's Lab) to develop small diameter vascular grafts (called NanoGrafts) for the treatment of Coronary Artery Disease (CAD) and Peripheral Arterial Disease (PAD). NanoVasc's innovation is the development of a small diameter vascular graft (3-5mm internal diameter) using a biomimetic scaffold that is both biodegradable and bioactive. This research shows great promise for the field of vascular bypass surgeries, as the structure and morphology of electrospun, nanofibrous scaffolds can be manipulated to resemble that of natural extracellular matrix (ECM), therefore creating a more "familiar" environment for the cells to migrate into. The company has preliminary evidence showing the performance and remodeling of a 1mm internal diameter, nanofibrous vascular grafts in vivo with very encouraging results. This project will focus on developing small diameter grafts, evaluating their physico-chemical properties, biological and hemo-compatibility and platelet/thrombus interactions in vitro, and then evaluating their biocompatibility and in vivo dynamics, compatibility/patency and safety in a sheep model. In Phase I, polymer selection, surface modification, and mechanical integrity will be investigated. The candidates that pass the given criteria will then be tested for thrombogenicity, biological and hemo-compatibility using an in vitro blood recirculation loop. Phase II will focus on the in vivo patency in a sheep bilateral common carotid artery model for 28 and 140 days. Controls will include commercially available, 4mm ePTFE vascular grafts.